Stay With Me
by skyguy.snipsx
Summary: Theta, aka, the Doctor, was the only person that could keep the drums from driving Koschei insane. Keyword: Was. The Doctor left Gallifrey, leaving Koschei alone to fend for himself. Hundreds of years later, Koschei - now the Master - is being reasoned with by his child hood friend. What will happen? SlashLords, Timecock. Whatever you want to call it. m/m. DONT LIKE? DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK so this is a Doctor/Master story starting with some Theta/Koschei stuff... Male x Male. Don't like? Don't read.

I'd LOVE reviews thanks :)

This chapter is pretty short but the rest will be much longer.

* * *

**Prologue**

A young Time Lord lay on the bright red grass outside Mekail Manor. A brown satchel sat next to him, creating a dent amongst the gently swaying stalks. A discarded sketch book was flopped haphazardly near the man, opened to a sketch of two people. The sketch was signed '_Koschei_'.

The Time Lord was staring up at the stars in the night sky of Gallifrey. The horizon was still pinkish as sunset had only just passed. Stars were reflected in steely blue eyes, which were narrowed in hatred at the space beyond. A faint mumble pierced the silence of the field, "Why?"

Suddenly,his hands were clasping at his head and the Time Lord groaned. The drums were growing louder, and more painful.

A shout rang out, reaching the sprawling figure, effectively distracting him from the beat of four. "Koschei Mekail!" It was the voice of a middle aged Time Lady. "You are 53 years old! Surely you should be responsible enough! Get inside!"

Koschei rose up from the comfort of the Gallifreyan Red Grass, and slowly grabbed his belongings from where they had been dropped. "Coming Mother." He mumbled. The drums were quieting once again now that he had a direction to go. He picked up the notebook and glanced at the drawing it was opened to. He violently ripped the page out and threw it behind him. Koschei then walked away, towards the Mansion, and towards the smell of roasted fowl.

The piece of notebook paper landed on the ground softly, making no sounds. The two figures occupying the sheet each had an arm wrapped around the others shoulder. A dog ear fold below Koschei's signature slowly unfolded. Another sprawled signature was written there.

It read 'Theta-Sigma.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Sooooooo... Second chapter... Like three days and 2 reviews? I thought i'd be destined to be reviewless forever... Seems to be not the case... This chapter is more of creating the plot - No Master Yet... Two more characters will be introduced, technically 3...

And to anonymus review Jill - Thanks but i decided to change it :) (read: Forgot)

Anyway... READ ON! Remember to review thanks :)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

900 years later...

A large shake shook the occupants of the TARDIS. A thump followed it accompanied with a spurt of laughter. "Where are we Doctor?"

The question came from a young, dark-skinned woman, who went by the name of Martha Jones.

"A planet far away? A time in the Viking era?" Martha began listing many different places and times, her voice growing more excited each word.

A head popped out from behind the console column. With brown-hair in a permanent bed-head and a body-hugging brown, pinstriped suit, he was the true definition of hot. "Well..." The Doctor said, "We're in Cardiff, Present time." He pranced towards the door, no less excited then if it was a foreign planet. "Allonsy!"

Martha trailed behind him out of the TARDIS, only stopping to retrieve her jacket which had been looped over the railing. Outside, it was a clear morning in the Plaza. The sun was shining brightly over the many people walking around in the rare warmth.

The Doctor waved Martha over to him and started explaining his choice of area. "The TARDIS is low on fuel and Cardiff is the best way to gain it." He then gestured over the plaza, "There's a rift in the vortex here which leaks energy and this energy powers the ol' girl."

Martha nodded at the explanation.

A yell suddenly rang across the plaza. The pair heard and lookd around for the disterbance. "Hey! Doctor?!" The two time travellers turned to find a seemingly youngish man running quickly towards them, a dark coloured army trench coat flapping in the wind. The man stopped and let out a few deep breaths before exclaiming, "I thought you'd never come back!"

The man glanced at Martha then grabbed her hand. He kissed it saying, "Who might you be? I am Captain Jack Harkness."

Martha blushed while the brown striped Time Lord reprimanded him, "Jack!"

Half an hour later saw the trio sitting at a table outside a quaint little cafe. 'Reave's Cafe' it was called. At this table, the Doctor was frivolously apologising to Jack for leaving him on Satellite 5. Jack, being himself, forgave the Doctor quickly then changed the subject to his new job – Director of Torchwood 3.

"Torchwood!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily. After Canary Wharf, how dare jack!

Jack, on his part, had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "It's much better now! We don't kill and all alien tech is dealt with respectfully."

"I highly doubt that! And all your workers must be randoms who you picked off the street because they looked nice!"

Jack face turned red with anger and he leaned forward meeting the Doctors eyesight. "You must not know anything about me then!" A hand slammed onto the table, "All my employees are nice, smart and extremely loyal! Don't open your mouth before knowing your facts!"

They were getting stares now, from many other Cafe patrons.

The Doctor leant back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee. Straight away he spat it back into the cup. "Awful stuff," he muttered before looking back at Jack, "I hope you're right about this Jack..."

For some 15 minutes Martha and Jack talked about many different things such as hospitals and the like. They had really hit it off with each other.

The Doctor suddenly had an idea. Jack seemed like he missed life in the TARDIS so maybe the Time Lord should bring him along.

"Anyway, so Jack... Would you like to join us in the TARDIS?" And there was the bombshell.

Jack's blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh god yes!" The excitement then turned to mischief. "My bedroom or yours?" A smirk graced his face. On the opposite side of the cafe table, the Doctors face immediately turned pink, then a red colour. He looked so innocent at that moment.

Martha couldn't hold in a giggle and Jack joined in. At this, the Doctor realised that the Captain was joking and he narrowed his eyes. Still, a small smile came upon his face. Martha chose that moment to talk, "Should we make our way to the TARDIS?" The men nodded and they started walking back to the magnificent blue box in the middle of the Plaza.


End file.
